


just hit me up

by mxtivation



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: One Shot, Porn What Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxtivation/pseuds/mxtivation
Summary: late night call fromkyunnie.





	just hit me up

_“what are you wearing?”_

you bite back a giggle against the cool glass of your cellphone._ “are you really asking me what I’m wearing?”_

a pause, a soft exhale of laughter so unbefitting of the way his words settle between your thighs like warm honey. 

_“alright, what would I have to take off to get you naked and begging for me?”_

the dark sheets are suddenly too hot, autumn moon peeking hazily through your window warm enough to set you ablaze. your thoughts are so vivid they color you blush, mind a haze of **changkyun’s **wide hand dipping under the waistband of those dark joggers you loved to untie with your teeth. 

_“black silk,”_ you murmur, fingertips toying with a hem like it was his._ “thin enough to tie me up with.”_

he groans. _“take it off.”_

you let him hear the rustle, the soft kiss of fabric where he wishes his lips could lay. one nail taps that ivory sphere and hits send on a dirty polaroid of your body bare and drenched in darkness.

_“christ, baby,”_ he groans._ “touch yourself like I’m watching.”_ voyeur boy, broken hearts and rose blooms. 

one hand dips between your legs, mirrors how he’d kiss at your skin until you’re gasping for him. dirty need crackles through the line, almost palpable. 

_“I want to hear my fucking name on those lips,”_ changkyun says, voice so low it’s almost a growl. _”do you wish I was there? do you know what I would do to you?” _

_“changkyun, please,”_ comes as naturally as breathing. _“god, I’m so close kyun-”_

_“wait.” _

it’s a command, not a request. 

silence. the line goes dead and lights up a second later with a request. _im changkyun would like to facetime..._

it connects to a heavenly sight of caramel skin, damp with sweat and shaking so sweetly with each slick slide of his hand across his cock. his eyes are fucked out but confident, piercing your heart through the pixels when he says, _”you think I’d miss a chance to watch you come for me?” _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, bebes. xo


End file.
